Say Something
by LovelyRosalie
Summary: Krótka miniaturka o Klausie i Caroline. Nie będzie kontynuacji! Po odcinku 5x11


**Oto krótka miniaturka. Nie będzie jej kontynuacji, mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie dlaczego, gdy to przeczytacie. **

**Zapraszam do przeczytania.  
****Piosenka do opowiadania to A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera - Say Something**

* * *

Minął już miesiąc. Okrągłe 30 dni. I 4 godziny.

Tak, dokładnie pamiętam godzinę, o której tamtego dnia znów go zobaczyłam. Tego dnia powiedziałam mu prawdę. Przyznałam się do tego, choć nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek to zrobię. Przed tym dniem wszystko wydawało się proste. On wyjechał, ja miałam o nim zapomnieć i żyć swoim własnym życiem.

I żyłam.

Dopóki nie wrócił. Powiedział, że chciał zobaczyć umierającą Katherine, ale ja wiedziałam, że kłamie. Wrócił dla mnie. Ale ja byłam zbyt uparta, aby to docenić. Odpychałam go znowu.

Kiedy jednak poprosił, abym powiedziała mu prawdę o tym co do niego czuję, przyznałam się. Pomimo strachu i wstydu, który czułam, zrobiłam to. W zamian za to, że on już nigdy nie wróci. Obiecał mi, że to będzie nasz ostatni raz. Powiedział, że mogę się przyznać, ponieważ jest to ostatni raz, gdy muszę spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Jak mogłam mu odmówić?

Powiedziałam to, co czułam i wiedziałam, że w końcu będę żyć w spokoju. Mogłam stworzyć sobie wymarzone życie, robić co tylko chcę. Żyć jak chcę.

Nikt nie wie jaka to była ulga. Wyrzucić z siebie te wszystkie uczucia, które się tłumiło od dłuższego czasu w obawie o to, że ktoś mnie będzie próbował oceniać. Jakby wielki ciężar spadł mi z serca. Byłam już wolna. I mogłam ruszyć ze swoim życiem.

Ale po jego wyjeździe moje myśli wciąż prześladował jego obraz. Wyraz jego twarzy, gdy go pocałowałam. Ten nieziemski uśmiech, którym mnie obdarował, gdy w końcu powiedziałam mu prawdę o tym, co czuje. To z jaką pasją i namiętnością mnie całował, wiedząc, że to się nigdy nie powtórzy.

I poczucie wolności, które odczuwałam przez pierwsze kilka dni, zniknęło. Zaczęłam żałować swojej decyzji. Zaczęłam żałować, że pozwoliłam mu odejść. Ale nic nie robiłam. Byłam przyjaciółką dla Eleny, Bonnie, Stefana i Matta. Z Tylerem zamieniłam kilka słów w ciągu tego miesiąca, ale on wiedział, że nie wrócę do niego. I to nie ze względu na to, że byłam konsekwentna, gdy dokonywał wyboru. Nie kochałam go już, bo moje serce od dłuższego czasu należało do innego mężczyzny.

Tak, byłam zakochana w Klausie.

Ten miesiąc rozłąki pozwolił mi na uświadomienie sobie tego. I to właśnie po tym czasie odważyłam się do niego pojechać i powiedzieć mu to, że go kocham.

Pewnie dlatego stałam teraz w wejściu do jakiegoś niewielkiego baru w Nowym Orleanie. Nie było jeszcze późno, ale słońce dawno już zaszło i światło dawały jedynie uliczne latarnie. Wiedziałam, że mężczyzna jest w środku. Tu, gdzie teraz stałam mogłam wyczuć jego zapach. Najlepsza woda kolońska i las. Zawsze kojarzył mi się z lasem.

Drżącą ręką sięgnęłam za klamkę, otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do środka. Od razu rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu, szukając go, powiedzieć co czuje i zatracić się w jego ramionach. I w końcu zobaczyłam.

Siedział przy jednym ze stolików, wraz z Elijah i jakimś ciemnoskórym mężczyzną. Obok Klausa siedziała płomienno ruda kobieta, której twarzy nie mogłam dokładnie dostrzec. Zanim zrobiłam krok do przodu, pierwotny pochylił się do niej i namiętnie pocałował w usta. Wpatrywałam się w nich, nie będąc w stanie zareagować. Z głośników zaczęła cicho sączyć się piosenka _Say something_ Christiny Aguilery. A ja wciąż tak stałam i patrzyłam.

Po chwili Klaus spojrzał w moją stronę i zobaczył mnie. Kilkanaście ciągnących się w nieskończoność sekund nic nie zrobił, nic nie powiedział, a żaden z jego mięśni nawet nie drgnął. Wraz z piosenkarką błagałam w myślach, aby coś powiedział.

Jego wzrok nie zdradzał żadnych emocji, w przeciwieństwie do moich, które musiały pokazywać co czuje.

Mój wzrok wędrował z jego oczu do twarzy kobiety, błagając tym samym, aby coś zrobił.

_Say something._

Pierwotny zacisnął jedynie usta i ze smutnym wzrokiem wbitym we mnie pokiwał przecząco głową, co równie dobrze brzmiało jak _Niepotrzebnie przyszłaś. Nie widzisz? Jestem szczęśliwy z kimś innym, nie chcę cię już. Odejdź. _

Uśmiechnęłam się blado i przytaknęłam.

Spóźniłam się. Kiedy on dotrzymał danego mi słowa, o tym że nie wróci ja powinnam zareagować. Zrobić coś.

A teraz było już za późno.

Ostatkiem sił wyszłam z baru, próbując zrobić to z godnością. Jednak gdy drzwi się za mną zamknęły, upadłam na zimny chodnik i głośno zapłakałam. Wiedziałam, że prawdopodobnie to usłyszy, ale nie o to chodziło. I tak wiedziałam, że nie wyjdzie. Chodziło o coś innego.

W tamtej chwili umarłam w swoim krótkim życiu po raz drugi.


End file.
